List of Henry Danger: The Musical songs
Below is a list of songs from the special episode Henry Danger: The Musical. Songs There's a Curse Over Swellview Henry What? Charlotte Henry, you gotta get over here Henry Why are you singing? Why am I singing? Charlotte Just brush your teeh and get over here Henry Can you smell my breath through the phone? Charlotte What? No! Listen! Someone put a musical curse over this town Henry Really? Charlotte Really! Henry Has it infected everybody else? Charlotte Go downstairs and see for yourself Kris Something's going on Piper There's a musical curse over Swellview Jake I'm stuck in a song Jake, Kris, Piper There's a musical curse over Swellview Captain Man, tell us can you hear us Jake I'm doing this against my will Kris Yeah! There's a musical curse over Swellview Piper This is so not chill Jake, Kris, Piper There's a musical curse over Swellview Hey Kid Danger, did you hear us? Kris Henry, where are you going? Henry I hate to be a jerk But I gotta go to work You know, sell the Junk and the Stuff Kris But, Henry, haven't you heard We're singing every word Jake Like this Jake, Kris, Piper It's totally out of our control Henry Sorry fam, I gotta roll Jake, Piper, Siren Not a key change! Trent If you're just tuning in There's a musical curse over Swellview Mary My middle name is Debbie Trent (Mary) Good God, Mary! There's a musical curse over Swellview (Mary Debbie Gaperman) News crew Captain Man, Kid Danger, can you save us? Trent In other news, a Swellview woman is pregnant But NOT with what you'd expect— Frankini We interrupt this program for me! Citizens of Swellview, it is I, Frankini the Grand In case you didn't notice, there’s a musical curse o’er the land My bad. Or good! '' ‘Cause this is the way that it should be'' I have control of all of your speakers I'm blasting a special low-frequency And now, Swellview is perfect. Musically extra perfect! Just like me Tata for now! All Oh no Ray What’d I miss? The Bro Song TBA The Fight Song TBA The Cheesy Grand Finale Captain Man Uh... It takes more than one voice to make harmony We all have a choice for our destiny So if everyone here would just sing with me We’d all be free in harmony Piper Oh my god. That was even more meaningless than I expected. Kid Danger It was perfect. That’s exactly how musicals end. Frankini Why don’t we go back to those one-on-one singing battles, huh? Gregorian chant anyone? Vocalizing Kid Danger No! We all have to join in and sing with Captain Man. Piper Yeah, there is no way I’m singing anything that cheesy. Goomer I’ll sing with you It takes more than one voice to make harmony We all have a choice for our destiny So if everyone here would just sing with me We’d all be free in harmony Captain Man Wait! I know that voice Why do I know that voice? Were you once in a musical? A musical about Cats? Goomer I was, years ago. How’s come? Captain Man You were beautiful Meow, meow Goomer Meow, meow Captain Man Can I sing with you? Captain Man, Goomer, Piper It takes more than one voice to make harmony We all have a choice for our destiny So if everyone here would just sing with me We’d all be free in harmony Captain Man Everyone home, sing along! All (Goomer) It takes more than one voice to make harmony (Heeey) We all have a choice for our destiny (destiny) So if everyone here would just sing with me We’d all be free (we’ll be free) in harmony It takes more than one voice to make harmony (Heeey) We all have a choice for our destiny (destiny) So if everyone here would just sing with me (oh yeah) We’d all be free (we’ll be free) in harmony Kid Danger Something’s going on Captain Man Something’s going on Goomer Something’s going on All The musical curse has been lifted! Videos Henry Danger The Musical Exclusive Sneak Peek �� There’s a Curse Over Swellview! Nick Jace Norman Sings “The Bro Song” w Cooper Barnes �� Henry Danger The Musical Sneak Peek Nick See also *List of songs (for other Henry Danger songs) Category:Article stubs Category:Songs Category:Lists Category:Season 5 Songs